ToyAgumon
/Kizuna Female Clerk Young At Heart Steam Dealers Fire Powers |s1=ShadowToyAgumon |s2=L-ToyAgumon |s3=ClearAgumon }} ToyAgumon is a Puppet Digimon. A unique Digimon whose entire body is made up of unique plastic blocks. It is said that a child playing on the Internet created it by imitating Agumon's appearance, so it is very cute. Unlike the confident Agumon, it has a cowardly side and its blocks fall apart into pieces when it is surprised. However, it possesses a righteous heart that doesn't condone evil. Also, since it absolutely loves children, it enjoys communicating with them over the Net. Attacks *'Toy Flame'This attack is named "Plastic Blaze" in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon World: Next Order, Digimon Links, and Digimon ReArise.: Spews a flame-shaped missile. *'Pepper Breath' (Baby Flame): Spits flame breath from its mouth to attack the opponent. *'Million Punches'This attack is named "Marion Punch" in Digimon World Data Squad. (Mullion Punch): A spinning flaming punch. *'Fancy Star': Hits the enemy with a big star. *'Block Punch': Punches with arms made from blocks. *'Machine Attack' (Kikai Attack): Inflicts a hard blow full of machine power. Design ToyAgumon has the appearance of an Agumon built out of blocks. Its body is made up of toy blocks, which enable it to rearrange its body to linking up with fellow ToyAgumon and create larger forms. Etymologies ;ToyAgumon (トイアグモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *Toy. *(Ja:) , the onomatopoeia for biting. Fiction Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer ToyAgumon are recruitable enemies in Vamdemon's Mansion and Millenniummon's Lair. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers ToyAgumon are normal enemies in Ryo's side of Plume Cave 2, Death Crevasse 2, as well as Ken's side of Death Crevasse. ToyAgumon digivolves from Kapurimon to Frigimon with a digi-egg and Mojyamon without in lines 39 and 44, and from Kapurimon to Musyamon with and Wizardmon without in line 62. Digimon Adventure tri. A ToyAgumon is listed on Maki Himekawa's computer as one of the Digimon that was reborn as a result of the reboot. . Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer ToyAgumon are enemies in the Trap Crevasse. Monzaemon, fought to save Mimi Tachikawa and has two ToyAgumon in its party. The ToyAgumon card, titled "Toy Flame", is a Rank 2 card which teaches a Digimon the Toy Flame technique. Toy Flame deals Vaccine-type damage to one enemy. Digimon Frontier Some ToyAgumon appear at the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's first visit. Digimon World Data Squad ToyAgumon is a digivolution in 's galaxy once Greymon has been unlocked as well as having 1000 bits. ToyAgumon is also a requirement to unlock ClearAgumon. Digimon Fusion An army of ToyAgumon serve as subjects of and protect Bastia Castle against the Bagra Army battalion led by in the Lake Zone. Digimon World ToyAgumon are enemies in the Toy Mansion, guarding the two of the inner floors, along with Tankmon. After defeating WaruMonzaemon, a few ToyAgumon stay outside of the Toy Mansion, and although they are no longer hostile to the player, the ToyAgumon inside the mansion will still attack. There is an infamous glitch involving the second group of ToyAgumon in the Toy Mansion: one of the ToyAgumon will constantly approach the player attempting to start a battle, but when he finishes talking, he restarts the same brief conversation. ToyAgumon may sometimes be fought in the Arena. Digimon World 2 ToyAgumon can digivolve into Leomon (0-2 DP) or Gatomon (3+ DP). ToyAgumon appears in Video Domain, Drive Domain, SCSI Domain, Core Tower, Tera Domain, and Tournament 1 along with Bertran and Boss of Boot Domain and Modem Domain. In Tera Domain if you see the wild Toyagumon, don`t be rushed. it`s not a regularly wild ToyAgumon. It`s partnered with Omnimon, one of the secret mega digimon in the game, that only appear just in this domain. In the early game you can exchange your ToyAgumon to a SnowAgumon. Digimon World 3 ToyAgumon is only available as a Brown Rookie Card with 3/3. Digimon World: Next Order A ToyAgumon in Bony Drive is good friends with Monzaemon and the two play together all the time, however the last time they did, Monzaemon took one of its bricks home with it, which caused ToyAgumon to become immobile for days. It asks the to gets its brick back from Monzaemon. The Hero is able to get the brick back from Monzaemon, who misunderstood and thought it was a gift, and after giving it back to ToyAgumon, the duo join the City. ToyAgumon joins the entertainment disctrict and opens up a dice game, where the Hero can gamble to get luck coins. Agumon is a Fire Vaccine type, Rookie level Digimon. It digivolves from Koromon and Gummymon can digivolve into Greymon, Wizardmon, Guardromon (Gold), and Growlmon (Orange). If not meeting the requirements for any of those Champions before the age of 7, it will digivolve into Numemon if Attack is higher, or Geremon if Wisdom is higher. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into Sukamon. Digimon Digital Card Battle The ToyAgumon card is #167 and is a a Rookie level Rare-type card with 530 HP, needing 0 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attack, "Toy Flame", inflicts 280 damage, its attack, "Million Punches", inflicts 130 damage, and its attack, "Fancy Star", inflicts 0 damage, and counters attacks. Its support effect is "Discard 1 Card at random from own Hand. HP of both Players are 200." Digimon World DS ToyAgumon digivolves from Koromon at lvl 7+ with 30+ Machine EXP., and can digivolve further into Starmon or Flarerizamon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk ToyAgumon is #40, and is a Rookie-level, Balance-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Metal element and a weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 113 HP, 120 MP, 73 Attack, 71 Defense, 48 Spirit, 55 Speed, and 22 Aptitude. It possesses the Protect 2 and Flee 1 traits. It dwells in the Process Factory. ToyAgumon can digivolve to Tankmon or Deputymon. To degenerate into ToyAgumon, your Digimon must be at least LV10. ToyAgumon can DNA Digivolve to Gwappamon with Otamamon, Starmon with ToyAgumon Black, or to Mekanorimon with Kokuwamon ToyAgumon can be hatched from the Mecha Patterned Digi-Egg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution ToyAgumon is #037, and is a Rookie-level, Balance-class, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Thunder element. It possesses the Paralysis Protection and Sniper traits. It is one of the starter Farm Digimon available from Renamon, if you choose a more industrial DigiFarm. ToyAgumon digivolves from Kapurimon and can digivolve into Deputymon or Starmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into ToyAgumon, your Digimon must be at least level 9. It can be hatched from the Grey Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red ToyAgumon can DigiFuse to Tankmon with Kokuwamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth ToyAgumon is a Neutral Vaccine Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 4 memory. It digivolves from Koromon and can digivolve to Clockmon, Guardromon, Sukamon, Greymon, and Starmon. Its special attack is Plastic Blaze and its support skill is Iron Clad Defence which increases defence by 15%. In Complete Edition, ToyAgumon can also digivolve to Guardromon (Gold). Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory ToyAgumon is a Neutral Vaccine Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 4 memory. It digivolves from Koromon and can digivolve to Clockmon, Guardromon, Sukamon, Greymon, Starmon, and Guardromon (Gold). Its special attack is Plastic Blaze and its support skill is Iron Clad Defence which increases defence by 15%. Digimon World Championship ToyAgumon digivolves from Koromon pass time or Kapurimon with 20 Dragon AP and can digivolve into Clockmon with 20 Machine AP, Meramon with 20 Dragon AP, Starmon with 20 Holy AP or Sukamon pass time. ToyAgumon can be found at the Chrome Mines. Digimon Masters ToyAgumon (Rookie) digivovles to ToyAgumon (Ultimate) at level 25. Digimon Heroes! ToyAgumon can digivolve to Tankmon, Mechanorimon, and Dogmon. Digimon Soul Chaser ToyAgumon digivolves from Kapurimon and can digivolve to Thundermon and Deltamon. Digimon Links ToyAgumon digivolves from Koromon and can digivolve to Clockmon, Guardromon, Sukamon, Greymon, and Starmon. Digimon ReArise A ToyAgumon attacks Keito Tamada whilst in a Digital Point, though and defeat the ToyAgumon and save Keito. ToyAgumon digivolves from Koromon and can digivolve to Starmon or Omekamon. Notes and references